Raerek
|Base ID = }} Raerek is an Elder Nord and the steward of Jarl Igmund in Markarth. He is usually found sitting next to the Jarl. He wears fine clothes, fine boots, and is equipped with an iron dagger. As well as being Igmund's steward, he is also his uncle and helps with the administration of Markarth. He manages the household, serves as the treasurer and commands the palace guards. Raerek advises Jarl Igmund, and he previously advised Igmund's father as well. Personality Forsworn Raerek is very cautious when it comes to advising the Jarl, though Igmund and Faleen think Raerek is too cautious. Raerek warns the Jarl, however, that the Forsworn live not only in the hills, but also in the city. Igmund thinks that the Legion should be gathered and drive the Forsworn out of the Reach, though Raerek disagrees, as he says the Legion doesn't know about the hills of the Reach and the caves that make up those hills. He then says that the Forsworn will hide and ambush every assault. Raerek believes the best way to defeat the Forsworn is to wait them out. Interactions House He will offer the Dragonborn the option to buy Vlindrel Hall for 8000 and optional decorations for 4200 (4900 if the alchemy lab is replaced by the children's bedroom with installed) once the Jarl approves. The Steward's Potion As part of a miscellaneous quest, Bothela asks the Dragonborn to make a delivery to Raerek at Understone Keep, or the Blue Palace if he has been exiled. If given the Stallion's Potion, he will be thankful for the discretion, hinting that he has some form of erectile dysfunction. Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks) Raerek is to be blackmailed by the Dragonborn's knowledge of his secret Talos worship into releasing important information and assets. Civil War/Season Unending If the Dragonborn sides with the Stormcloaks during the Civil War questline or surrenders Markarth to them during "Season Unending," Raerek, as well as Igmund and Faleen, will move to the Blue Palace. Dialogue The Steward's Potion "I'm Igmund's uncle as well as his steward." :I have a delivery from Bothela. "Oh... yes... um... thank you. Here you go. Some gold for your assistance and your, descretion." "I have papers to read." Compelling Tribute Recognize this? (Show him Raerek's Inscribed Amulet of Talos) "Not here. Come with me. Stay close and the guards will leave you alone." "I suppose you're here to extort something from me? Is that it? Well, what is it you want?" :If you believe in Talos, why don't you join our cause? "So. You're one of Ulfric's spies... I can't deny the man is right about a few things... But I've seen first hand what Ulfric is capable of, given the chance. Suffice it say, he is no friend to Markarth, and no friend of mine. My first and only loyalties are to my nephew, and to this city." :What if this were made public? "The Thalmor would need to make an example of me... I'd be thrown into prison, but our family's honor would be stained for generations. I'm the Jarl's uncle. He, his father, and I, swore oaths to the Empire to abandon Talos, as conditions of our return to the city." :Perhaps we could come to some kind of agreement? "What if I told you about a large shipment of silver and weapons?" ::Go on. I'm listening. "Oh, no. I won't tell you anything more until we have an agreement." ::How much are we talking about? "Enough to make a significant difference in the war." ::And what about something for me, right now? "Well I... I suppose I'm not left much choice in the matter, am I? Very well. I trust a hefty purse of septims will suffice?" ::All right, it's a deal. Where can I find this shipment? "They're taking it by wagon to Solitude. If you hurry, you'll catch them before they get far. It'll be a fairly slow moving caravan. The shipment is quite heavy, and guarded by many men. Now, let's pretend we never had this discussion." Conversations Dragons Returned Igmund: "More settlements have sent riders to say dragons are being spotted throughout Skyrim. The Forsworn ambush our roads and dragons cloud the skies. Is there any good news?" Raerek: "Umm.... No, my Jarl. I'm afraid there isn't." The Silver-Bloods Raerek "Igmund, we need to talk about the Silver-Blood family." Igmund "What about them? They seem loyal enough." Raerek "Loyal? Thongvor supports Ulfric and his Stormcloaks! We should imprison the entire family as a precaution." Faleen "I second that, Igmund. Who knows what that family will do for power? They could be working with the Forsworn for all we know." Igmund "Enough! We can't imprison the very people who own the jail we would be throwing them into. The Silver-Bloods are to be left alone, am I clear?" Raerek "Yes, my Jarl." Faleen "Yes, my Jarl." Protecting trade Raerek "My Jarl, we need to discuss Markarth's collapsing trade with the other Holds." Igmund "Of course there's a collapse in trade. The Stormcloaks stalk every road and the Forsworn attack every caravan." Faleen "Not to mention the rebels completely control Windhelm and all of Eastmarch hold." Igmund "Why do you pester me with battles we can't win? I need my steward to plan for victory, not nag me with every ill account." Raerek "Forgive me for worrying about the future of Markarth. The lifeblood of the city is gold, Igmund, and it doesn't stop beating because there's a war on." Igmund "Very well. I'll send the request for additional Legionaries to protect trade to the other Imperial holds. Hopefully, Solitude can spare more men." The Forsworn Menace Igmund: "Raerek, how is The Reach faring against this Forsworn menace?" Raerek: "Things are bad, Igmund. Our forces are barely able to keep the Forsworn in check. Merchants are reporting the loss of more of their shipments." Igmund: "This is why I say we take the fight to them. Gather the Legion and drive those blasted beasts out of the Reach for good." Faleen: "And what do Legion soldiers know about the hills the Reach? And the caves that make up those hills? The Forsworn can hide and ambush every assault." Raerek: "The safety of the city and our settlements must be our only concern, Igmund. The rest of the Reach is on its own." Igmund: "Cowards, the both of you. My father would not sit idly back and wait while evil men take over his lands. We're done discussing this for now." Quotes *''"I'm Igmund's uncle as well as his steward."'' *''"The Forsworn know every stone in the Reach. We have to wait them out."'' *''"Just looking at you makes me upset."'' —When exiled *''"I can't believe we lost Markarth. Igmund's family has ruled there for generations."'' —When exiled *''"I don't think we have anything to discuss, Stormcloak."'' —When exiled Trivia *Raerek is voiced by George Coe. Bugs * After initially inquiring about the house for sale, if the Dragonborn does not have enough gold, the option is then erased. ** This can be fixed on the PC using the console command setstage favor250 20, then talking to the Jarl. He will make the Dragonborn a Thane, and Raerek will then allow purchase of the house. ** Side with the Stormcloaks and complete the entire questline for this faction. Then speak to the new steward, Reburrus Quintilius, and he can offer the house. *After completing the mission given by the Jarl and asking him if there is anything else, he will give another quest. If the reward for that second quest is turned in before speaking to Raerak, the option to purchase a house will disappear. **This can be avoided by talking to Raerek and purchasing the house before turning the second quest in to the Jarl. * When decorating Vlindrel Hall, buying something does not take the Dragonborn back to Raerek's decorating dialogue menu as it does with other stewards; it goes back instead to his main dialogue menu, where the option, "I would like to purchase decorations for my home." needs to be selected again to continue buying house upgrades. Appearances * be:Рэрык de:Raerek es:Raerek ru:Рерик Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Stewards Category:Royalty Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters